


Blood and Ink

by amarynthos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Art Student Reader, Artist V, Blood, Crimson - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Ink all over everything, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the title once more, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher/Tutor V, Teasing, Twisted V, paintings, warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarynthos/pseuds/amarynthos
Summary: A girl who's impressed by art, and wants to enter into this crazy world, seeks for a tutor. Someone who could guide her in this trip. And, she might have found a notorious artist, named only V, who is ready to teach her... and show her how twisted is his world of crimson canvases.





	1. At the art gallery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InugamiMochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiMochi/gifts), [Keeroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeroo/gifts).

> First, I'd like to dedicate this work for two amazing writers: InugamiMochi and Keeroo. They're amazing, seriously. (please adopt me I'm not even kidding). Both of them have inspired me to write this, so of course I might dedicate this as a gift for them. :D
> 
> WARNING, IMPORTANT n°1: this is far from safe. If you don't have a hand for such, don't read this. Explicit sex, blood, gore and even non-con elements are shown.
> 
> also, note: english is not my first language. I've studied it for ~8 years so far, and currently am on the last level, then I'll graduate from the english private school (then it's over for you Mastering English 2 [my current class] bitches), and I also work there as a teacher for people in lower levels. So, by far, feedback about my english and text developing is something I will appreciate with my whole heart. So, again, thanks by any means!
> 
> Now that I've spoken more that I'd want, enjoy the reading. c:

** _ **“I put my heart and my soul into my work, and have lost my mind in the process.” - Vincent Van Gogh. ** _ **

Her eyes blissfully admired the row of paintings where she was located. A hallway in one of the city’s museum, where she left her eyes to gaze and mind to inspire. That, in fact, was a little day off with her friends, Charles and Meghan.

“Why do you look at those frames so much?” Charles asked, unbothered.

“Can’t you see the beauty within them?” Y/N asked, furrowing her brows.

Charlie shrugged, his way of saying __no__. Meghan rolled her eyes, turning to her friend.

“Y/N, I know you are going to be the greatest artist of them all. Ignore Charlie’s dumb mind”.

“Hey!” he protested.

“Don’t you _hey_ me!” the brunette said back. As the two were driving themselves into a small discussion, Y/N looked back to the beautiful canvas in front of her. It was made by a townie, really talented. She read the signature on the bottom of the frame, which she recognized. It was Carl Siegmann’s painting. An elderly man living in some streets across from hers. Her city’s museum was fine on keeping the citizen’s art works alive forever.

She started walking along the hallway, with a few people on it. Admiring all the paintings, then sculptures... Y/N was in heaven. She always had a green finger for art.

She never tried, tho. The girl has drawn before, experimented paintings, but... She felt quite lost. Sure, many people learn all alone by themselves, but she felt like a guiding hand would be the greatest for her to start her journey into art.

Her friends cheered her up, her brother also inspired her.

But, if she could only find a tutor...

She stared at another canvas filled with... Not much but a black line. She furrowed her brows. That one was new. She looked to the bottom to see a name written on it.

“Sarah Mitchells” ooh. Her.

Y/N actually knew Sarah. And how she loved to turn her daily life to a mess. But Y/N didn’t bother about her.

“So meaningless.” she said.

“Actually it might have a message.” Meghan butted in “Some artists prefer to be bol-”

“Cut that off” Y/N interrupted. “That’s from a person we know.” and pointed to the signature “Mrs. Mitchells didn’t even put effort on this and the museum took it. But art is art. I just don’t see any meanings”.

Next thing she heard was a chuckle behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see a tall, handsome man. He had pristine white skin, jet black hair that ran nearly to his shoulders, emerald green eyes and a smug smile. He wore a black and grey trench coat with black pants and boots. On his neck, the girl spotted lines of black ink - tattoos - and the collar of a grey wool shirt?

He definitively caught her attention. The mysterious man took off, walking calmly down the hallway. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared from her sight. Like magic. He was gone.

“Weird.” Meghan stated, clearly noticing him too “Don’t mind him. He might be a homeless folk that slipped in here”.

Charles laughed behind her. “A homeless guy wearing an expensive looking trench coat and-- did you see how many rings he had on his fingers? The guy’s a treat. Not even mentioning that he looked really handsome for someone who’d be living on the st-”

“I was kidding, retard.” Meghan said, sighing.

But Y/N was more than intrigued. Who was he?

Her thoughts turned back to her little trip on the museum. Her two friends kept butting each other out, but the girl just wandered through the paintings. Some were really beautiful landscapes, others were geometrical figures, but nothing beyond those lines.

She was already getting a bit bored by seeing so many similar things. They were pieces that were worth the admiring, but she wanted something different.

Unfortunately, Meghan and Charlie had to go back to their appointments, leaving Y/N and her curiosity inside the museum.

The art gallery made her excited to get home and try something, but she felt twisted, since she thought she couldn’t. She needed materials first, but was looking forward to play with her mechanical pencil and paper sketchbook.

That was when she was walking in a corridor with less people, a couple and one more person were looking to a big canvas on the wall. She stopped there, looking up and feeling her eyes filling up with admiration and shine. The frame was splashed in colors of violet, navy blue, black, and crimson. They formed a panther. The edges of the animal faded, as if she wasn’t tangent. The eyes were shiny orbits of yellow and orange, stunning.

That was... _stunning_. The level of details, everything.

“Who’d...” her eyes caught no signature. Oh, yes. There was one. A single V. It was white, in a beautiful calligraphy, on the left bottom part of the canvas, in a small black space.

“V...?” she asked herself. She kept walking to the side, running her eyes through the frame, mindlessly, until she bumped on someone. The couple left some seconds ago, leaving her with the other soul that admired the art. It was an elderly woman, and Y/N said sorry a thousand times.

“It’s okay, baby.” the woman smiled. Wholesome. “This is a beautiful piece, no? Big cat” she said playfully. The girl laughed.

“Yes, the painter must be a true artist.”

“And what does it mean to you?” the old woman tilted her head to the panther, her white hair moving ever so softly.

Y/N looked for the frame for a minute. The way the panther was settled, how she looked like a non tangent form, how her eyes stared at her. The way the details and beams of ink were painted.

“She looks like a shadow. That wants me to follow her. To somewhere dark. But... I feel like she is going to guide me with her bright eyes.” the girl said, not taking her eyes off the painting for a single second.

“She reminds me of my baby, Magnus. I have to get some cat food for him when I go back home. Thanks for the small talk, lovely.” the old woman said, smiling with joy “My name is Martha. Martha Taggliari. I live by Sunflower’s Cafe, why don’t you visit me and Magnus any day? I always make delicious chocolate cakes.” the elderly angel invited.

“How sweet of you. I’m Y/N Reverie. I surely will.” the young girl smiled. She had a heart for old people.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I must go now. My son Leo might be outside waiting to drive me back home.” she offered a hug to Y/N, which she gladly answered.

The interaction with the cute old lady certainly made her day brighter. Maybe her week.

She walked down the hallway, now alone, looking for more paintings of her new idol, V. She didn’t even noticed when she walked past the mysterious man, who was in front of a sculpture of a bird, peeking at her over the shoulder.

On the front desk of the art gallery, she was looking through her backpack, grabbing her phone. She stared the objects over the clerk’s desk, who was distracted with a magazine. She glanced something. Maybe gold.

A small post-it with a word she couldn’t read properly, then the following sentence:

_ “[...] remember to call him on your shift. He’s the guy from the panther painting on corridor D. He told the staff another day saying that he could take a student. Amanda’s interested. Here’s his number:” _

Which she saved on her phone as quick as possible. The clerk glanced up to her and asked:

“Can I help you, miss?”

“No, no. Thanks, I was just messaging my brother.” a lie. She didn’t really want the clerk thinking that she was a creep, saving an artist’s particular phone number from one of the reminders he left to his coworker. He smiled to the girl and turned around, grabbing a pile of paper, but his eyes settled on the post-it.

She walked away, hearing him saying “Oh, yeah. I gotta leave this for Stephanie later”.

She was going home, now thinking about what she just did. She felt wrong. Creep. Stalker. No, she just got the man’s phone number. V, was it.

She didn’t want to bother him. But, she was astonished by his work. A single painting of his, what more could she see? As she got to the building she lived, she sighed. On the 8th floor, she entered in the first door. Her apartment (or her brother’s, most likely) was nice and a bit big. Cozy. It had a home studio, but it only had a few plants and some bookshelves. She already thought of filling it up with art supplies, but she wasn’t sure. Her brother wanted her to, though.

He was working at the moment. He was a veterinarian, and paid for most of the things at home. She had a part time job as a babysitter, since she was not as old as her brother. She, in fact, completed nineteen years of life in that year’s January.

As soon as she got in, she dropped her bag, a thud echoing on the entry hall. Passing to the living room, a note was left on the telephone table - _I left food for you in the microwave, just set it on. I’m the best brother in the world, aren’t I? // Keith. _

She smiled and just did what the note stated, hungry, and sat on the sofa in front of the TV, not really watching it, but just flipping through channels. As she finished her little snack (lasagna), she put her dishes into the dishwasher machine and walked back to the dining room table.

She sat down on one of the chairs in the dining room, staring her phone screen. Y/N gulped, her eyes traveling through the “V?” and the number under it. After a brief moment of being resistant from the girl’s part, she tapped _call_ and closed her eyes, bringing her phone up to her ear.

Now, what if that wasn’t his number? What if she was just calling a random guy, somehow?

_ Ring... _

She ****craved ****to learn from him. To be his pupil.

_ Ring... _

The painting of the panther in the art gallery left her starving --needing more! Wanting to see more works from the one who was named V!

_ Ring... _

Was she just assuming that V was a man? No, she took it as a conclusion from the note on the clerk’s desk. __‘Him’__.

_ Ring... _

Now, she just thought she was being a creep. She should just stop and turn her cell-

_ “Why, hello there. Who’s this?” _

Her brain felt dazzled from the tone of the male voice on the other side of the call. So... sultry. How would it be on real life?

If this was the notorious artist.


	2. The demanding man through the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N chats with the artist on the phone. Conversation is made, and she is anxious about every single bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys deserve some explanation. I wanted to post this earlier, but I was really sick for the past days, and didn't want to write this while I was feeling groggy, or it would be a mess.   
Anyways, I hope you like this one, the next one is already being written down. ;)  
See you in the end notes xx

_“Why, hello there. Who’s this?”_

Those words froze her brain. She felt nervous to answer, and a droplet of regret. It’s not like she didn’t want to do this anymore, but she felt too anxious to respond properly.

She wasn’t going to turn the cellphone off, though. Y/N was in the phone with an unknown artist, who would __maybe__ kindly teach her some thing or two. Who would be __dumb__ to do that?

Said artist was still waiting for her to answer. Her mind got back on its tracks when she heard the man sighing.

_ _“And there goes nothing. I mi-”_ _

“No, no, wait!” she said before he turned her off “I-I am Y/N, and today I saw one of your artworks in the city art gallery. It was a panther and I thought it was such a beautiful piece of art. The gallery clerk told me that you would take a student.” this last part was a clear lie. She saw a note with his number and saved it. __Like an emerging stalker.__

She’d never tell him that.

__“The clerk?” __the man chuckled. She furrowed her brows, as if she’d heard that once before.Which, in fact, she did just a couple hours ago, but she didn’t know about this part. __“Right. So, you are Y/N. You want to be my student.”__

“Yes, exactly. It would be a great honor for me, being taught by such amazing artist like you.”

_ _“Tell me more frames you’ve seen in the art gallery, and what you think of them. Not mine.”_ _

She gulped. What was that for?

“I’ve seen a lot of beautiful landscapes. A lot of geometric shapes. I liked each one of them, but no canvas got my attention as much as yours. It was different than any piece there. I just wasn’t amazed by one certain painting, that had a single black line on it. I saw neither meaning nor effort.”

Then, a single __oh! __was heard through the phone. Wait, was he surprised?

_ _“You? Hahah. Yes, I am willing to teach art to you. Be my pupil.”_ _

Y/N almost bursted out in joy. Did she just get herself an artist who, as a matter of fact, would teach her what she needed to learn?!

“Oh, dear, thank you! What are your prices?”

_ _“I demand that we discuss that later.”_ _

As anyone, she felt a tip of insecurity. Later?   
”Okay, Mr. V.” she laughed a bit from the title. Mr. V? That sounded like a cleaning utensil or liquid soap. He didn’t laugh, though.

_ _“I must send you a message with my address in the next hours. If you only promise to keep it a secret. I wouldn’t want someone creeping around my place.”_ _

“Y-Yes, sure. I promise to not leak your address, neither your contact number. Again, thank you so much, Mister.”

The last thing she heard was a little chuckle before he turned off. She bit her lip, as she was about to ask __when__ should they meet.

But, anyways, she kept her day passing by cleaning the small mess in the kitchen left by her brother, and made a note about calling him out for it later. She read two more chapters of the book she was currently reading, A Little History of Science, and walked inside the bathroom, ready to take a calming shower, to wash her day off.

The water was warm, her lips formed a small curve as she felt the healing wash on her face, down her body. She didn’t take too long in, and as she got out of the shower, her phone vibrated on the sink counter.

It was a message from her new art teacher.

** _ ** _XXXX-XXX St., XXX._ ** _ **

** _ ** _Number XXXX._ ** _ **

** _ ** _Let’s meet on this Friday afternoon, three o’clock. Don’t be late, or I might retract my offer._ ** _ **

She gulped, sending him a text back, saying that she wouldn’t be late even one single minute. V seemed to be very exigent, and Y/N would have to be ready to attend his demands.

Now, she felt eager to start. It was only Wednesday, and their first meeting would be on Friday. Two days to go. She was taken back from her thoughts when the sound of the door opening was heard. Her brother, Keith, was home, taking his shoes off lazily and sighing loudly.

“I’m home, sis.” he announced.

Keith was her other side, and she couldn’t avoid telling him about her new tutor, when they were sitting on the sofa, with noodle bowls in hands, chatting and watching TV.

“Are you really sure about this guy?” Keith asked “I mean, you’ve never seen him on real life. Are you sure that’s a good idea? I could get you a more known tutor if you want.”

“No.” she answered “V was the only one I really was impressed by. He is a great artist! I really want to learn from him.”

Keith was not that cool with that. In contrast, Y/N was very excited to start.

“If you say so.” he rolled his eyes “V? What kinda name’s that?”  
Y/N didn’t answer. Neither she knew. Keith’s phone started ringing, and he answered. He put it on speaker, and got up, walking back to the kitchen, as she heard the fragments of the calling voice.

_ _Doctor Reverie, the dog, Bella, you treated today, seems to..._ _

She stared her feet as she sighed.

Two more days. Two days and she would finally meet the artist. The man whose identity was unknown to her. Was that really okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, dear?   
Yes, this one was reeeeally short, so the next can be something big!  
Let's face it as a connective, huh?  
Next chapter must be out this week, if I'm able to!  
Tell me what you think! <3


	3. First sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curious girl is introduced to the artist's house, and finally kills her anxiety by meeting him, himself, in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeew! alright, this was a pretty big chapter! since I'm trying to post 1-2 chapters every week, you might see me around once more in a couple days. ;)
> 
> have a nice time reading, my dears.

More than 40 hours have passed and she felt as if she was ready to blast from anxiety. Now, these two days she had between their first call and first meeting, served like torture sessions. Y/N was really happy that she was going to start an art class, but... With someone she doesn’t know, that she’d never seen, and their first and only contact was through the phone, two days ago.

Her brother found that entire situation very strange, specially now that he was driving his little sister to the address.

“I’m _still_ not sure about this.” Keith started as he made a right turn. “Let’s talk mathematically. If you asked me how much percent I’m confident about this guy, I’d say no 87% to 13% yes.”

“Where did that 13% come from?” the girl laughed ironically as her head rested on her fist, facing the tinted window “I thought you 100% did not trust me.”

“Idiot. You know you’re the person I most trust in my life. And my little sis is not dumb. I trust most of your decisions. That’s where that 13% came from.”

She couldn’t help but smile. After her entire past being a mess, living with her brother was her best option - and she was glad she took her opportunity. Yes, Keith was an ass sometimes, but he loved her; as much as a brother can love a sister. He promised to protect her until his last breath.

_ Until his last breath. _

She sighed as her brother approached more and more from her destination. 2:45PM. They were currently on the hills.

“If the guy lives in this area, he might be rich.” Keith commented as he gazed around the houses gates they passed, while the car drove up the road “The average cost of these houses is around 1.5 million dollars or more.” he flinched “I could never. I prefer our duplex in the downtown.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Y/N idly answered, staring at the time on her cellphone. They were so close...

Keith stared at the GPS.

“Do you know if he swims?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “The address you gave me is exactly right next to Fortuna Lake. Ooh, the views must be awesome.”

“I don’t know.” she shrugged. She started to feel a little uncomfortable.

She was heading to a man’s house who she has never seen, don’t know any of his hobbies except painting, and... Well, the most unnerving part is that his house was a bit secluded. Right now Keith was driving up a lone street, surrounded by trees. If they looked between the trees, they could see the beautiful sight of the topping hill on their left. Their right was a full forest.

She sighed once more, and her brother couldn’t have not noticed. Keith slowed down the car and turned his head to talk to Y/N.

“We can turn around and leave if you want. I’m quite free today so we can do something nice.” but she said ‘no ‘ with her head. 2:49PM.

“We’re here already.” she said as she looked up, able to see a gate on the end of the road. It was, again, decorated with trees and vines. Keith twisted his mouth but agreed.

Reaching the gate, he walked out of the car and to the side of the gate, finding an intercom.

He buzzed it, hearing the __beeps__. Two were enough, and a voice answered.

_ _“_Hello, who is it?” _

“Hey, I’m, uh, Keith Reverie. Mrs. Y/N Reverie was supposed to find a tutor in this address today.”

Silence.

_“Reverie? I’m not supposed to open the gates to anyone today.” _he noticed that it was the voice of an old woman.

“You sure?”

...

_ _“_Just a second.” _

_ _..._ _

_ _..._ _

_ _._ _

_ “Oh, certainly. Please, come in.” _

It went off and the gates started to open. Keith snorted, rolling his eyes. And walking back to the car with his sister.

“Honestly, rich people.” he looked kinda pissed from the lack of first empathy from the woman, but just brushed it off.

Y/N on the other hand was giggling. It was funny to see Keith, who’s always very calm and patient, losing his patience to a misunderstanding. At least she hoped it was a misunderstanding, or else her tutor might not be the most considerate person in the world, not telling whoever opened the gate that she was coming. The car drove in a small road surrounded by bushes and small gardens, after 75m or so, the road turned into a circle around a landing of grass and a statue in the middle. A statue of a man, with one of his hands up to the sky and another chained to the base of the statue. On the other side, there it was. A big Italian villa, with different levels of foundation, the lowest leading to the border of the lake. The house had a sandy beige coloring, with many windows, many curtains. Many balconies, with chairs, sofas and love seats. That house was an entire _Fuller House_ lair in question of space. But she doubted that many people lived there.

The villa was big, well preserved and decorated, but it lacked one thing: life. No dogs, cats, kids, adults...

The only life she’d seen there was the wild life of trees and flowers. The front door opened, and as the car parked, an old woman stepped outside. She didn’t look like a dweller, though. She dressed like an old british maid, with her hair on a formal bun. She kept the posture of the house patron and waited for the visitors to come up to her.

Y/N stepped outside and Keith walked beside her. The woman rudely looked up and down her garments, and the girl felt a strike of annoyance.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience. I’m Rosemary, welcome.” she said, finally showing the littlest smile. “You must be here to see my headmaster.”

“If that’s V.” the youngster said in a low tone. The woman slowly blinked as she turned her head to the side.

“Please, miss. Come in.”

Y/N looked back to her brother as she walked, waving __bye__ and smiling. He signaled with his hands, telling her __‘Call me later. Need me and I come.’__. She nodded.

The house inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Wooden floors, rugs, small statues, many plants... What looked like the living room had a fur rug and a chandelier. On the ceiling around the chandelier, she could see a balcony of the second floor. The walls on the room that took outside had three archways with white curtains opened, dancing with the breeze and showing her a glimpse of outside, the opposite side of the house. She could see two sun loungers, a small glass top table and a corner of stairs that walked down. Fortuna Lake was there, being seen right where the border of the deck ended.

“Mr. V is upstairs, you’re allowed to walk up there.”

“Thank you.” the girl smiled to the maid. Her path to the stairs and up to the second floor was filled with small canvases filled with figures, many doors that she didn’t know what they had inside, and many different kinds of small house plants.

_The lack of people is filled with plants_, she thought. On the second floor, she walked around the corridor that had the archways to the living room, looking at the top of the chandelier. The walls were decorated with white plaster forming classing shapes, like a centenary chapel.

Her eyes looked around for an open door, but every single one was closed. Finally, near the end of the corridor, there was an open door, next to the closed one in the end of the hallway.

The girl walked in, slowly. It was like a home studio, many stained and clean canvases on the floor, leaning on the wall. One part of the floor had a white square plastic rug, almost completely stained of paint drops. On the walls, there were some frames hanging, which reminded her of the panther, leaving her amused. On one side, there was a counter with a sink and a pot with a couple brushes inside. On one of the corners, there was a wooden cabinet, probably full of materials. In some parts of the walls, there were a couple gashes of paint, as if someone slapped a brush on it. On the square plastic rug, three easels.

And, facing a huge window, there was someone sitting on an armchair.

“I’m sorry for the very much crudeness of my associate. Rosemary quite forgot that I told her about you on Wednesday.” the voice sent chilling spikes down her spine.

_ That must be_-!_ _

He looked over his shoulder, getting up and slowly walking to her.

“Welcome to your new art class, dear. You can call me V.” the tall man smiled.

Y/N was _astonished_. Such beauty... ****Otherworldly****. The green-eyed man wore a button-up white shirt, black pants and a pair of Oxfords on his feet. She could see his tattoos running up his neck and down his sleeves, which were rolled up to his elbows. Jet black hair endorsing his angelical face, and a smile with half closed eyes.

_ Oh, oh. Wait a second. _

“Haven’t I seen you around already?” she asked, smiling.

“Probably.” His eyes wandered to the ceiling as he leaned on the back of the armchair, one of his hands resting on his hips. “I’m everywhere. You might have seen me.” his eyes traveled back down to meet his new student. “Maybe you’ve seen me in the art gallery. The same where you got my number. Maybe you’ve seen me through my canvas, or... Maybe I myself was there.” he chuckled.

Memory invaded back her mind like a tsunami invades the shores.

“Wait-! I’ve seen you! You were the guy on a trench coat! You were right behind me.” she laughed, bouncing a little on her feet, amused. Oh, she did in fact see her tutor before.

V smiled.

“I quite feel the need to fix some rules here. First, be honest with me, right? I know the clerk didn’t give you my number by free will.” he hit her with the phrase, that got her painted white in shame. _Shiiiiiiiit!_

“I-I, I...”

“Now don’t think that I accepted you out of nothing. Even though you already started this by lying to me, I feel a huge potential beneath your layers. You will be spared from that, alright?” His demeanor felt confusing to her, but she nodded. “Besides, you got here on time. I’d hate to have to wait.”

Y/N wanted him to keep talking. His voice, something on his voice had her being caressed on her back by the silky touch of a ghost. It was welcoming, attractive and __scary__ at the same time. As if V would do anything.

“And, I heard you on the art gallery. I agreed with you, so that’s why I laughed back then. I wasn’t making fun of you.” his mouth twisted. “I’m pleased to know that you admire my work, and I feel that you’re going to be a great pupil. Starting today, I’m your tutor on art.” he walked a step closer “Prove yourself worth it and I might show you everything I know.” and chuckled a bit darkly.

“Y-yes! I’m ready to start! I’ve been excited to start having classes with you since our call.” she smiled.

“I appreciate that.” he walked her to the easels, she dropped her bag besides one of them.

“Is there something I can call you besides V?” she asked courteously. “Like your name.” she thought v was his artist name.

“No.” he said, with his back turned to her as he walked to the counter. He looked over the shoulder “V __is __my name.”

_ Huh? V’s his name? For real? _

“I can see that you were amazed by my panther canvas. Well - meet the model.”

A _meow_ echoed through the room. On the doorway, sat a black cat. It had huge golden eyes, and a soft fur.

“That is Shadow. The real life Shadow.” he smiled at the kitty.

“Awwwww!” Y/N wanted to caress the furry friend, but V walked back to her with a lot of brushes on his hands.

“Now, now. Let’s start your career on art, _sweetling._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, why don't you tell me what you think by leaving a comment? constructive criticism if very welcome!
> 
> next chapter - V corrects reader's techniques, and teaches her a whole lot about painting that she didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it. Does it seem a bit rushed?  
Feel free to comment, I'm really interested on knowing what you think. I'm looking forward to this story.  
At last, see you in around two or three days, loves.


End file.
